1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radio communication apparatus formed of two housings foldably connected to each other via a hinge, and to a connection member for use in connecting the two housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable type apparatus has been the mainstream of portable radio communication apparatuses. In this type, two housings (hereinafter referred to as an upper housing and a lower housing) are foldably connected or coupled to each other via a hinge. Each of the two housings contains a main circuit board (hereinafter referred to as an upper main circuit board or a lower main circuit board). The upper and lower main circuit boards are connected to each other via a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as an FPC), which is passed through the hinge.
In addition to the upper and lower main circuit boards, another circuit board (hereinafter referred as a sub circuit board) may be contained in the upper or lower housing. In this case, the sub circuit board is connected to the upper or lower main circuit board via an FPC other than the aforementioned FPC or a cable. Therefore, one of the upper and lower main circuit boards needs to contain a connector for the FPC to be connected to the other main circuit board and a connector for the FPC or a cable to be connected to the sub circuit board.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-267696 discloses a flexible printed circuit board, one end of which is branched; that is, the FPC is Y shaped. The one end of the FPC is branched for the purpose of projecting two ends when the FPC is rolled. The two ends of the branched portions are connected to the same main circuit board.
Under the situations as described above, there is a demand for simply connecting two circuit boards respectively contained in the two housings and electric parts contained in either housing.